story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Story of World II: A Flowery Life
(世界物語 II: 日常は花のような -Game Series- (ゲーム・シリーズ) Sekai Monogatari: Nichijō wa Hana no yō na -Game Series-'', lit. Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers -Game Series-) is a fighting life simulation game for Nintendo 3DS, based on the anime Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. It is the third game in reserve series, as well as the seventh game in Pretty Country franchise overall. It is a remake to the Japan-exclusive ''Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) for PlayStation 3, adding some new features that can't be found in the predecessor. Development After failing to localize Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) due to dialogue translation issues, Western audiences still had not gained another game in the reserve Story of World series. Thus, when Story of World II: A Flowery Life was released in Japan in September 2017, people thought that A Flowery Life would never reach the west. In December 2017, however, Cosmonity announced a western release of the game. The game's Japanese title during development was Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You - NEW. Plot In A Flowery Life, the player arrives in town after reading an advertisement that he or she saw in the newspaper. The player will then meet Ulrich, the school's principal, in front of Primrose Private Academy. The player will be prompted to pick a name for his/her character, as well as birthday. Once meeting Mr. Ulrich, the player will settle into his/her new home. Upon sleeping, the character will have a dream of somewhat a reality which is flashback or vision of what happened years ago. The player is awoken next day to the presence of Kanimals, who are surprised that the player can see them. The animals were also shown in a dream the character had, leading to suprise and shock. Kanimals will ask the player to help them, and he or she will then be enlisted by the animals to awaken the Flower Queen, along with the anime protagonist Harriet, who has turned herself to stone out of melancholy at the citizen's disregard. New Features *All characters return from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You, with two new bachelorettes for the male player. Their names are Hertha and Minori. Hertha is a cyclist whilst Minori is the cleaning staff who works at Donau Apartment. *New animals added: Alpaca, Bear, Penguin, Pig, Raccoon, Sheep, Guinea pig, and Capybara. *Friendship measurement is slightly different. In Flowers Bloom with You, all characters' affection and friendship level represented with filled symbols that is unique to each characters' culture. In A Flowery Life, each resident has a set of 10 symbols that is unique to each character's culture, placed next to them. *A new location introduced named Campground is located between Donau Apartment and Celia's House. It is inhabited by Hertha. *Buildings in this game have a bathroom. *''A Flowery Life'' introduces dating system to Story of World series. To become sweethearts officially, the player must confess to their chosen bachelor/bachelorette by giving him or her a Confession Ring. In addition, they can also break-up. *The return of Rival Marriage that will allow potential candidates to marry each other. *Main characters are now being capable of fishing, running, and so on. *NPC birthdays are celebrative like the player's own, rather than just giving gifts to increase their friendship. Gameplay An option to play as Florian (the male idol) or Birgit (the female idol). Both idol characters can be renamed by the Player. The player can change his/her hairstyle + colour, eye colour, face style, hat, clothing, and up to three accessories (earrings and necklace - female players only). Most players want a bigger house, because decorating their house in their way, with furniture and other items, is one of the main features in this game. The Player can collect fruit, fish, insects, paintings, fossils, furniture, and other items. There are over 550 different pieces of furniture. Once the player has some furniture, taking it to their house is easy; the furniture becomes a flower that fits in their pocket. Marriage, rival marriage, having children and befriending other townspeople are also a part of this game. Marriage Requirements for getting married: *Main storyline must be finished. *All characters must be unlocked. *Reach at least 6 Symbols (60,000 SP). *See 4 of the marriage candidate's Symbol Events. *Level 2 House or bigger. *Purchase both the Double Bed and a table with four chairs at Blueprint Shop. *Be in Year 2 or later. *Buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store at Mall of Bayern 2nd floor. It will be available when the player reaches 5.5 Symbols (55,000 SP) with a marriage candidate. If all requirements have cleared, he or she will accept the Flower Jewel. Children Story of World II: A Flowery Life grants the ability to have two children. The player are able to pick a gender. Its skin, hair colour, as well as eye colour will be based based on the player's spouse. The child will wear lederhosen and dirndl depending on its gender, regardless of your spouse' actual nationality. There are many events with children, and the player is able to dress them up in a variety of different clothing choices available for each gender from Cherry Angel Fashion Store. The second child request will trigger 1 week after your first child has grown. You are not prompted to select its gender again, so your second child's gender will be the opposite of own first child. Rival Marriage Two weeks after any rival couple already married, the pregnant wife will feel unwell. The romance couple, as well as the main character will go to Rio General Clinic for the birthing event; it is very similar to your child birth. After players hear the baby cry, Diego asks them to wait for a moment. The next day, players will find their little baby sleeping at its crib. Two weeks after the child's birth, go to the couple's house where a scene will play as you see their child has awaken from his/her new bed and finally growing up. Now that it has awaken, the child will introduce itself, and from this point the player can do anything with them, such as talking and giving gifts. Textual Changes Some lines are different in the American version and European versions. If the player wants to confess: 4th Love Event (phone call reply): If the player wants to breakup: If the player wants to get back together: Navigation Category:Games